DESCRIPTION (From Application): Maintaining public health in the 21st Century requires solving current and emerging medical problems at the local, national, and international level. The NIH has recognized that meeting this challenge demands a more ethnically diverse biomedical research community. Loma Linda University (LLU), a private health sciences institution in Southern California, is committed to student and faculty diversity. A cadre of extramurally-funded minority and non-minority faculty in the Graduate School/School of Medicine seeks support through NIGMS PAR-O0-022 to establish a comprehensive LSU-NIH Minority Student Development Program (MSDP). This program will complete the pipeline necessary to increase the number of underrepresented minority students in biomedical research programs at LLU. Specific Aim 1 is to increase the number of minority undergraduate students with a biomedical research career goal and their competitiveness for admission to Ph.D. or M.D/Ph.D. programs. Through the Undergraduate Research Scholars Program (URSP), senior college students will learn that they can play an important leadership role in solving tomorrow's medical problems. Either the Summer Research Project or the Summer/Senior Year Research Project - with their skill-building and career development modules -- will help participants compete for admission to these programs. Specific Aim 2 is to increase the number of minority graduate students who receive their Ph.D. in the biomedical sciences at LLU. Through the five-year Graduate Minority Development Program (GMDP), students will attain academic achievement and research accomplishment. A progression of skill-building modules will enhance basic communication skills, which will be translated into effective scientific communication, teaching, and career development skills. Specific Aim 3 is to increase the number of minority medical students who receive biomedical research training at LLU. Minority students in the Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) will participate in GMDP activities during the Ph.D. portion of their M.D./Ph.D. training. Minority medical students will participate in summer research projects through the Medical Student Research Program (MSRP). Integration of these programs within an Office of Minority Student Development (OMSD) will increase cost-effectiveness, facilitate program evaluation, and offer other benefits from synergy. Participation of all students in the monthly MSDP Seminar and Annual MSDP Research Symposium will help build a support system, encourage student-to-student mentoring, and show future Ph.D. and M.D. researchers the opportunities and benefits in collaboration.